<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【陣章】賭局 by kuricc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426776">【陣章】賭局</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuricc/pseuds/kuricc'>kuricc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ensemble Star! Music RELEASED!!, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:15:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuricc/pseuds/kuricc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>恭喜ES MUSIC上線，以及4月1日老師組之日快樂！<br/>這是兩位老師玩手游的故事！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kunugi Akiomi/Sagami Jin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【陣章】賭局</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>當椚章臣走進保健室的時候，佐賀美陣正埋首辦公桌上<br/>窗外的陽光落在他略顯蓬亂的頭髮和稍有發黃的白袍上，竟像罩了一層光環<br/>到底是那個人本身在發光，還是自己眼裡的他從來都閃閃發亮？<br/>椚章臣早已不願細想，只是默默地從陰影中邁步，走向那滿地的光斑</p><p>這個人也會專心工作嗎？<br/>望著那背影，椚章臣不禁想<br/>若是從前的那個超級偶像，這種問題豈止是冒犯<br/>但眼前的他早已不復當日，變成了一個自甘墮落、畏縮在校園一角的小小保健醫罷<br/>每當想起這宛如星光與泥沙般的落差，椚章臣都心情複雜<br/>於是就不再繼續感嘆，腳步停留在佐賀美陣的身旁<br/>“噢，阿章來啦，等我一下，我打完這盤再說”<br/>佐賀美陣頭也不抬，手指在手機屏幕上快速來回<br/>椚章臣這才看清了，讓這個人專心致志的並不是工作，而只是手機上的遊戲<br/>他頓時語塞，自覺剛才的感慨就跟傻子一般<br/>本來就不該對這個人存在幻想，所謂的光環也不過是殘存在腦海中那可悲的想像罷了<br/>“現在可是辦公時間，佐賀美老師”<br/>指節敲著桌面，椚章臣的提醒毫不留情<br/>可佐賀美陣並不在意，直到按下了最後一個按鍵才鬆了口氣</p><p>“阿章有事找我？”<br/>抬頭朝椚章臣看去，佐賀美陣的手指依然誠實地按著手機屏幕<br/>那是確認遊戲分數的畫面，可見他對結果並不執著<br/>這個人總是這樣……<br/>抿唇耐住了性子，椚章臣把一疊紙丟在佐賀美陣的桌面<br/>“這是給你們班的調查問卷，真是的，說了要去教員室拿，只有你窩在這裡打遊戲”<br/>“不就是個調查問卷嘛，少了一個班交也無所謂，數據之類的隨便填填就好”<br/>聳聳肩，佐賀美陣輕鬆地說<br/>椚章臣卻氣不打一處來，一下搶走了他的手機<br/>“有你這樣當老師的嗎？”<br/>“喂，阿章，我還差一盤…”<br/>佐賀美陣想伸手奪回手機，發現夠不著，便忽然抱住椚章臣的腰<br/>“陣！”<br/>“對付無賴就要用無賴的辦法，所以阿章不把手機還給我，我就不鬆手”<br/>“你……”<br/>低頭看著佐賀美陣把頭貼在小腹上耍賴般地磨蹭，椚章臣又急又羞<br/>他推也推不開，逃也逃不走，只好將手中的‘人質’放回桌面上<br/>“夠、夠了，到底誰才是無賴”<br/>他不甘地嘟噥道，羞紅了臉色扭開了頭<br/>佐賀美陣拿回了手機，看了椚章臣一眼便笑道<br/>“椚老師也別那麼緊繃，不如打盤遊戲放鬆一下吧？”<br/>“我可不像你，沒那麼閒”<br/>“話可不是那麼說，現在的孩子都熱衷玩手機遊戲，身為班導，我這是很用心地拉近和學生之間的距離哦”<br/>這也是為了工作，佐賀美陣強調了一遍<br/>聽厭了佐賀美陣無數次的歪理和狡辯，椚章臣也懶得反駁了<br/>“總之佐賀美老師好自為之吧”<br/>他冷冰冰地丟下一句話正要拂袖而去，卻被人突然拉住了袖子</p><p>“那不如打個賭吧？”<br/>背著陽光，佐賀美陣的嘴角有一絲狡黠<br/>“若是椚老師在遊戲裡的分數比我高，我就聽你的，做個盡忠職守的好老師；若是你的分數比我低……”<br/>他沒有說下去，只是瞇起眼眸盯著椚章臣的眼睛<br/>“我又沒玩過你這遊戲，這對我不公平，我拒絕”<br/>“這只是個按節奏打拍子的遊戲，對於傳奇偶像和超級模特的椚章臣而言，根本只是小菜一碟吧？”<br/>狡猾地握著椚章臣的手，佐賀美陣笑著提議<br/>“那這樣好了，我給阿章三次機會，只要有一次你的分數比我高，我以後都聽你的”<br/>這顯然是在挑釁，但正如佐賀美陣所說<br/>在節奏把握方面，椚章臣確實相當自信<br/>儘管他不認為贏了就能改變佐賀美陣這個人，但他也不想放棄這個可能<br/>“好，那就打賭吧”<br/>扶了扶眼鏡，椚章臣沉著氣答應</p><p>坐在佐賀美陣的座位上，椚章臣盯著桌面上的手機<br/>遊戲玩法他已經聽佐賀美陣說了一遍，現在馬上就要開始第一次了<br/>音樂自手機裡響起，他張開手指放在不同的按鍵上<br/>他覺得手指好像有些僵硬，不知道是不是因為緊張<br/>圖案很快隨著旋律落下，依著節奏，椚章臣的手指拘謹地按在相應的位置上<br/>屏幕馬上就有了反饋，顯示他按鍵的時機比最好的稍快了些<br/>他試著調整，試著讓手指不那麼焦急<br/>可越是認真越是變得手忙腳亂，他匆忙地按著不同按鍵，當中又失落了好幾次<br/>漫長的一首曲子終於結束了，等待分數換算時，他才發現身上都出汗了<br/>他忽然後悔不該答應這場打賭的，但也暗暗鼓勵著自己，下次能做得更完善<br/>“噢噢，分數很不錯嘛，阿章”<br/>反省間傳來佐賀美陣的聲音，他在一旁瞄著手機屏幕，笑著說<br/>“說不定這下真要輸給你啊”<br/>瞥了佐賀美陣一眼，椚章臣沒有回應<br/>他稍稍調整了狀態，又活動了一下手指<br/>吸了長長一口氣後，他再次按下了‘遊戲開始’</p><p>第二次的分數比第一次更高，椚章臣似乎已經抓住遊戲的竅門了<br/>沒有一個按鍵被錯過，接下來就是要抓準能拿下完美分數的時機<br/>雖然一首曲子不過2、3分鐘，卻需要精神高度集中<br/>這比想像中更累，他才發現這種看似簡單的遊戲也不可小覷<br/>之後佐賀美陣都沒有出聲了，只是在旁默默地看著<br/>或許是自己的分數給他造成了壓力？椚章臣忽然那麼想，竟有些沾沾自喜</p><p>三遍遊戲結束了，椚章臣終於鬆了口氣<br/>儘管沒拿到最完美的分數，但也已經比第一遍高出了不少<br/>其實玩到一半他也忘了與佐賀美陣的賭局，畢竟胡思亂想反而會影響專注<br/>望著屏幕上取得新高的分數，他朝佐賀美陣看去<br/>鏡片下的眼神像是對他挑釁的反擊，他微微地彎起眼睛<br/>“輪到你了，佐賀美老師”<br/>“嗯”<br/>佐賀美陣不改臉色，站起身子又俯身壓向桌面<br/>椚章臣本想起身把座位還給他，不曾想被那按在桌面上的兩臂鎖住<br/>正後方是佐賀美陣壓下的氣息，那帶著煙味的存在感在背後異常強烈<br/>身子一下就麻痺了，就連呼出的空氣也彷彿要被他吞噬<br/>“陣，你、你這樣看不見屏幕吧，還是讓我起來……”<br/>“不，我看得很清楚”<br/>沒有理會椚章臣的提議，佐賀美陣把他手中的手機往上挪了一些<br/>他依然故我地把他壓在影子下，隨手按下了‘遊戲開始’的按鍵</p><p>保健室的空氣變得很局促，好像凝固住了不會流動<br/>椚章臣抬著眼，視線裡只看見佐賀美陣的十隻手指<br/>他的手指很美，骨節分明，修長有力<br/>在手機平滑的表面上自如地跳動著，行雲流水，就像演奏著一首高難度的鋼琴曲<br/>那完全不像在玩遊戲，像是用手指演出著優美的舞姿<br/>椚章臣感到很不甘心，因為僅此一瞬他便發現了與佐賀美陣之間的距離<br/>是的，這就是佐賀美陣<br/>那顆永遠在星空上璀璨生輝的傳奇<br/>即使現在如流星般墜落了，那也是比所有寶石更閃耀的隕石<br/>椚章臣覺得很可笑，不知道為什麼會答應這個賭局<br/>明明結果是顯而易見的，因為自己早已被那遙望的一眼奪去了一切</p><p>看著那毫無懸念的最高分數，椚章臣舒了口氣<br/>沒有等佐賀美陣開口，他便撥開他的手臂站了起來<br/>“行了，是佐賀美老師你贏了，你要做什麼我也不過問了，就希望你對那班孩子多用點心吧”<br/>“阿章生氣了？”<br/>“沒有，只是再次認識到佐賀美陣不愧是佐賀美陣罷了”<br/>雖然現在只是個廢人保健醫而已，椚章臣笑了笑<br/>“別說那麼讓我寂寞的話啊，阿章”<br/>拉著椚章臣的手，佐賀美陣沉聲道，緩緩低頭吻了他的指甲<br/>掌心中的他一下震顫，想抽手回去，卻又被死死握住<br/>一股暖流從指尖湧到胸口，椚章臣咬了咬牙，擠出聲音說道<br/>“我就是不甘心，就是生氣又怎樣？”<br/>不讓他看見自己的臉，他極力地背對的光線<br/>“你明明一直都知道的……”<br/>他的背影佈滿了光，落在地上的影子卻很小<br/>佐賀美陣便站起身來擁抱過去，讓那影子變得大了一些<br/>“阿章……”<br/>“行了，放開我，我還要回去工作”<br/>“只是打賭輸了而已，用不著這樣發我脾氣吧？”<br/>耳邊響起的話語叫人難以置信，心中一個激靈椚章臣便轉過身去<br/>“你、你…簡直不可理……”<br/>罵聲才剛出口便被堵回喉嚨裡去，椚章臣掙扎著<br/>最終還是不得不屈服在那過於溫柔的親吻裡<br/>半生的希冀、憧憬、追逐與執著，竟比不上發現他向自己展現渴望的一瞬間的狂喜<br/>叫他不禁沉溺下去，與他吻了一遍又一遍</p><p>“這樣夠了吧？”<br/>擋著早已燙熱的臉，椚章臣迴避著佐賀美陣的眼睛<br/>他無力掙脫他的懷抱，因為身體永遠比言行更加誠實<br/>“我打賭輸了這件事就此一筆勾銷可以吧？”<br/>“我可沒說過你輸了會怎樣哦？”<br/>“你……哼！”<br/>佐賀美陣將他更深地擁入懷中，嘴唇貼著他的耳邊低語<br/>“以後也繼續看著我，一直就留在我身邊吧，阿章”<br/>“你這個人真的太狡猾了”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>